1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display mode switching system for a flat panel display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display apparatus, such as a plasma display apparatus, is employed as a display apparatus for a personal computer such as a lap-top computer. For a conventional plasma display apparatus, two display adapters are included as standard equipment. One is a color graphic adapter (to be referred to as a CGA hereinafter), and the other is an enhanced color graphic adapter (to be referred to as an EGA hereinafter). The CGA and EGA are formed on, e.g., boards. A conventional plasma display apparatus has a slot for receiving one of CGA and EGA boards Therefore, a user must insert one of the CGA and EGA boards in correspondence with the display function provided by an application program to be used.
However, in the conventional plasma display apparatus, when an EGA application program (i.e. an application program providing an EGA display function) is to be executed when a CGA board is connected, it cannot be executed. Therefore, a demand has arisen for a plasma display apparatus which can provide correct display operations for a loaded application program regardless of whether the loaded application program is a CGA or EGA application program.